Vincent Willem van Gogh
Vincent Willem van Gogh ( Paris , January 31 1890 - Laren (NH) , January 28 1978 ) was a Dutch engineer and management consultant , known as the heir to the collection of paintings of his uncle, the painter Vincent van Gogh . Content * 1 Life * 2 Organizational consulting * 3 Van Gogh Museum * 4 Publications Life Van Gogh was born in Paris , the son of the art dealer Theo van Gogh and the teacher Johanna Bonger . Six days before Van Gogh's first birthday, his father died. His mother moved with her son to Bussum , where she married the painter Johan Cohen Gosschalk . In 1903 the family moved to Amsterdam. Although Van Gogh grew up in an artistic environment, said nothing to him art. In 1907 Van Gogh began at the Technical University in Delft , where he graduated in 1913 as an engineer . The rest of his life would engineer his nickname remain. In 1920 he founded together with Ernst Hijmans Dutch first management consulting firm in calledOrganisation Advice Bureau . 1 2 They focused on advice for business organization and metals. 3 One of their employees was known Berend Willem Berenschot . He married Josina Wibauthuis, daughter of Floor Wibauthuis , with whom he had three sons and a daughter. His eldest son, Theodore , was on March 8, 1945 by the Germansexecuted for his activities as a resistance fighter . His second son, John, is the father of the filmmaker and columnist Theo van Gogh . A second marriage, with Nelly van der Goot, remained childless. Van Gogh died a few years later, at the age of 87. consultancy edit Before Van Gogh in 1920 Hijmans the Organisation Advice Bureau began, he had quite some work experience at home and abroad. During his studies, he worked as a volunteer at the shipyard Wilton in Rotterdam, the Society for the Exploitation of State Railways in Tilburg, car builder Uerdingen Krefeld in Germany, the English steelworks Hadfields Limited and electromechanical factory ACEC in Charleroi in Belgium. 4 After graduation he began in Spain in 1913 as a supervisor in the construction of a hydroelectric plant in the Pyrenees , on behalf of a Dutch investment bank. During the First World War he worked in America at a technical procurement office in New York and San Francisco 4 , where he gained experience with the theory and practice of scientific management . 5 In 1918, he worked for the purchasing office in Japan , and the following year back in New York at a foundry, where he was commissioned a new factory to set up. As a partner in the Organisation Advice Bureau Van Gogh worked mostly for government agencies and occasionally for business. In 1933 the office fell apart, after Van Gogh set up his own consultancy. In subsequent years, however, he became increasingly involved with the art collection and the promotion of Vincent van Gogh's work. Van Gogh Museum [ edit ] Van Gogh loved the art collection he after the death of his mother had inherited in 1925 together, though he borrowed paintings by Vincent van Gogh from various museums. In 1960 he founded the Vincent van Gogh Foundation with the aim to hold the collection and place them in a planned museum. The board of the foundation consisted of his second wife, his three surviving children, a representative of the Dutch government and himself. On July 21, 1962 an agreement was signed between the State of the Netherlands and the Vincent van Gogh Foundation. The family contributed 15 million guilders the entire collection, consisting of 200 paintings by Vincent van Gogh and Paul Gauguin , 400 drawings, and all letters from Vincent, on to the state. 6 This laid the foundation for Amsterdam's Van Gogh Museum , which opened on June 2, 1973. edit * 1930. Ten years of work organization: reprints of publications from Ernst Hymans, VW van Gogh, J. Rentenaar, members of the Consultative Organization Office. With Ernst Hijmans and J. Rentenaar.Purmerend, Muusses * 1932. Investigation of labor in the silversmith business in Schoonhoven. Foundation for Economic Institute of the Middle Class. * 1935. Business Organization. Leiden, Trade Scientific Library. * 1947. Vincent van Gogh's drawings from the collection of Ir. VW van Gogh Museum Boijmans Rotterdam, July-August, 1947. Rotterdam From Waesberge Hoogewerff & Richards NV * 1953. The collection of Theo van Gogh: with the exception of the work of his brother Vincent. Amsterdam, Stedelijk Museum. * 1968 Vincent van Gogh's paintings and drawings: a selection from the collection of Vincent van Gogh Foundation. Amsterdam, 't Lanthuys. Category:Dutch management consultant Category:Dutch engineer Category:Dutch art collector Category:Silver Carnation Category:Vincent van Gogh